Rosy Trepidation
by frankiewode
Summary: When Ed is late again, Winry is left all alone in the middle of a bustling Central... Winry/Havoc


Rosy Trepidation

**A/N: **I love these two at the moment ^.^  
>I tried to keep this really short, but it sorta flew away from me<p>

_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, or the brand of Jean Havoc's cigarettes._

* * *

><p>She really doesn't like men shorter than her.<p>

And it's difficult sometimes, because she's _so_ tall. Well, taller than some at least; taller than Edward...

And it's when she's waiting for him that she meets _him._

Central is a large place, she thinks, rather ridiculously. Because of course it is, it's a city, of course it's large. But that's all that runs through her mind as she trails the streets aimlessly. The lights, the people, the shops, it's all too dazzling to take in all at once. The size will suffice for now. For a teenage country girl, the place is immense.

It's also terrifying... Especially since Edward is late and the sun is beginning to set on the horizon, and soon it'll be trapped behind the buildings and they'll block out what little comfort she has left. Oh, she's thinking a little too fast, maybe the cold is setting in.

She gets that chill people get when silence begins to set and dusk begins to settle. The people are becoming sparse and she vaguely recognises the time as shop lights begin to turn off.

And suddenly something brilliantly yellow is in her face.

Oh no, it's a man. His hair seems momentarily blinding in the dark mist surrounding it. He's smiling at her, which turns out to be even more dazzling, and she blushes. Even with the cigarette dangling from his mouth and his certain rugged charm, he is still pretty handsome.

"What's a little lady like yourself doing out at this hour?" He asks her, and it's the first time she's ever hated being treated her age. She hates how she's acting like her age too, because as soon as she opens her mouth a tear runs down her face and stains it with humiliation. He manages to decipher her situation from what little of it she babbles out, and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'll wait with you if you want." He takes a place on the step beside her and moves his cigarette to the corner of his mouth. He looks sideways at her a minute and then sighs. The cigarette drops from his lips and he stamps it out on the ground. "I never find it polite to smoke in front of strangers," he says. She can see what he really means is _children_.

There's a handkerchief tucked into his jacket pocket, and a small bouquet dangles from his right hand. "Haven't you got somewhere to be?" She asks timidly, suspecting correctly he has a date. He only shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

"If she's the right girl, she'll understand."

All too soon his phone rings and as he picks it up, his face seems to cloud into a black haze. "No, no... It's okay," he says into the speaker. "I get it... yes, I know he's handsome... yeah... thanks for calling... I guess. Bye."

She sees his face tense in remarkable self-control, and the phone slips back into his pocket. "_Damn it!"_ He utters.

She doesn't say anything, and he doesn't even attempt to save his pride. "I guess I won't be needing these anymore," he mutters, bringing the bouquet up to eye level and shaking off the drops of rain the building above has just gifted it with.

Roses are an obvious choice, but still she admires the small bouquet in childlike fascination. It's arranged in an array of autumn tones, oranges, reds and yellows, and a few pinks are intermingled. It matches the sky in a way. Dusk just setting in, the sun a burnt orange on a sepia backdrop. It's _beautiful..._

An idea suddenly seems to occur to him, and he extracts one of the roses out of its paper packaging. This one is white; she hadn't noticed it in the bouquet. He slips it into her hair, somewhat awkwardly, and he is immediately wishing he had put it in her pocket instead... Because now her eyes are wide with trepidation, and he doesn't want to be _that_ guy.

They end up talking for the best part of an hour. He is even about to suggest they grab something to eat in a nearby restaurant rather than wait in the cold – only out of friendly pity, obviously. But her friends show up when the question is still on his tongue.

Her friends being the Full Metal Alchemist and his younger brother _of course_. There's a quick apology and they thank him for taking care of the girl. He finds it easier to leave now, knowing that if she's friends with the Full-metal runt, he'll run into her again and make up for his awkwardness. He bids them a quick salute, and makes his way out of the square. He drops the rest of the bouquet in the bin as he turns a corner.

She watches him go and thumbs the flower in her hair.

Before Ed can notice, she snatches it and stuffs it in her pocket. She doesn't want his interference somehow.  
>As they take her back to the hotel, her hand slips several times into her pocket. The petals are so soft and pure...<p>

She keeps it to remind her of the first nice man she met in Central.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would really, really appreciate any feedback. :) Thanks! **R**&**R**! Much love.


End file.
